


Defender

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Cheryl x Fem!readerPrompt: In this little moment together, she fell a little in love with the quiet protector you were.





	Defender

"You didn't have to defend me, you know, I'm perfectly capable." Cheryl was shocked that you had, especially because everyone knew how quiet of a person you were since you hated bringing unwanted attention to yourself.

But you could only smile and chuckle lightly, "I know, but it was the right thing to do. I'm not going to just stand by and watch as people bad mouth you."

"Why? I never give you the time of day, we're not even friends." Your chuckle was an unheard song Cheryl relished in, but she pursed her lips and pushed down the wave of feelings that followed your small laugh.

In this little moment together, she fell a little in love with the quiet protector you were.

"Just because we're not friends doesn't mean I won't stand up for you", you adjusted your glasses and smiled at her, "Cheryl, you might be the HBIC or whatever, but that doesn't give people a free pass to be assholes to you for no reason, I know you're a good person."

She was silent for a moment as she studied your face, taking in your features and toothy grin, silently proud that you had scared off the football players, before mirroring your smile, "well, thank you, (Y/N). Could I maybe make it up to you with a date at Pop's?"

The surprise on your face made her laugh before you quickly straightened yourself out and beamed at her, "I'd really like that."


End file.
